Cherub Agent Daisy Barker
by DaisyBarker
Summary: Follow Daisy Barker, a teenage Cherub agent with an already action packed life on campus, about to embark on her most testing mission yet!


Chapter 1

Daisy Barker eyed herself critically in her bedroom mirror. Although not traditionally pretty, she had a striking face-dark Afro hair, caramel coloured skin and eyes in complete contrast to her complexion- dark, sapphire blue. They also sparkled cheekily, as though Daisy were permanently thinking about a funny joke. Her mouth, too was one in an almost constant smile. These features made Daisy one of those people who just simply seem happy.

Smiling briefly at her reflection, Daisy turned her back to the mirror and walked over to her desk, which was piled high with homework. Her grin slipped slightly at the sight of it all. What was more; she had already finished all her science work- science and maths being her best subjects. Daisy sat down to reluctantly start her English work.

"Barker, what do you think of these?" Daisy looked at the shoes her friend Hannah was holding out.

"Very nice," Daisy smiled. The shoes were leopard print, with massively high heels. It was true- she thought they would suit her bright, petite friend. It was not the sort of thing she would buy herself- Daisy preferred brogues, loafers or deck shoes in more subtle colours. Besides, she was 5 foot 9, and felt like a giant in anything other than flats.

"I like them too! I think I'll go for them," Hannah beamed.

A few minutes later, the girls were out of the shop, walking down the high street.

"Bloody hell," Daisy groaned. She had just noticed Jennifer, a fellow cherub, who was the most negative person Daisy had ever met- and she was making a bee-line towards her and Hannah.

"Hi, Daisy, hi, Hannah,"

"Hello Jennifer. So,…shall we go to Starbucks?"

"I can't, I actually have no money. I hate my life," Daisy and Hannah exchanged glances- they knew Jennifer really had about £20 in her pocket, but just wanted to seem hard done by and get some sympathy.

"See you around then," said Hannah.

"What the hell? Are you just going to leave me? How can you be so mean? Everyone hates me, and it's just not fair!" Jennifer was practically shouting.

"Uh, I thought you weren't coming…" Hannah said weakly.

"Well, seeing as you hate me, I don't think I will!" And with that, she stormed off.

Daisy and Hannah had spent the next hour or so looking around the shops, and then walked back to the minibus, which took them back to campus. They were now changed into sports kit and heading out onto the athletics track, along with a group of other agents. Although athletic, running would never be Daisy's favourite activity- team games, or ones which at least had an aim were more her thing. Anything is better than going round and round in circles. Even so, that didn't mean Daisy wasn't competitive when it came to running, and considered even training session, such as this one, as a race.

After a warm up, the kids took their positions on the track- the aim of the session was to post as fast a time as possible for 3000 meters. For cherubs, this is considered quite a short distance, but those who were not up to standard had a punishment run of 10 km. Daisy wasn't the best at running, so knew she'd have to go all out to avoid the even longer punishment.

The athletics coach blew a whistle, started their stopwatch, and the 20 or so cherubs ran off. The pace was fast, much faster than Daisy would run at normally, but she knew she needed to keep up with the pack or she wouldn't stand a chance of finishing in an acceptable time. After the first 400m lap, the pack had spread out slightly- Daisy found herself near the back, sandwiched between a slightly younger boy and Jennifer, who was threatening to overtake. With a spurt of speed, Daisy managed to pull ahead of them after 800m. Although she had felt strong at the start, the fast pace was taking its toll- Daisy could feel her breathing getting shallower, her legs starting to ache. 1500m in it was getting worse, and the boy she had overtaken earlier had caught up. She focused on keeping up with him, even making her strides at the same time as his. She mustn't fall behind. By 2000m, the group were completely spread out- several meters separating each runner. Daisy could hardly breathe- she had never run at such a fast pace for such a long time- yet the punishment run would be so much faster.

With only 500m to go, and hardly more than a lap left, Daisy started her last surge. She powered past the boy next to her, but glancing over her shoulder could see he, Jennifer and the few cherubs behind her had also picked up their pace. Technique was gone- Daisy was pounding on the track, forcing herself to bring as much power and speed as possible. Her sprinting was good- she had overtaken several people, but she could hear Jennifer's ragged breathing and footfall right behind her.

The final 50m was a full out sprint, she was just ahead of Jennifer. Daisy urged herself on. 20 meters to go… And then she felt a force from behind, and flew through the air, landing heavily mere meters from the finish line. From her position on the floor she could see Jennifer's trainers passing her. Daisy simply lay on the floor groaning in anger and pain- she was in no doubt what had caused her to fall.

A few moments later, she could hear voices and see the feet of the other cherubs who had already finished and run over to check on her.

"That bitch Jennifer! She pushed you! Everyone saw!" Daisy could hear Hannah's indignant voice and see her Asics. Not that these concerned her. All she could focus on was the pain radiating from the arm which had taken the impact of her fall. She tried to sit up, her left arm clutched to her chest with the right. The athletics coach bent down to support her, as Daisy looked up at the crowd of kids around her.

"Kids, you can go. Hannah, get a golf buggy for me to take Daisy in to the medical unit. Jennifer, wait outside the Chairwoman's office. Let me just say that I am not impressed."


End file.
